codegeassfandomcom-20200222-history
Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion I — Initiation
is a 2017 anime movie, animated by Sunrise. It is a compilation of Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R1 up through the events of Episode 17. It was directed by original series director Gorō Taniguchi. The movie was licenced for international release by Funimation, and sub-licensed for Australian and New Zealand release by Madman Entertainment. Synopsis The movie starts with Lelouch Vi Britannia renouncing his entitlement to the throne after the murder of his mother Marianne. In response, Lelouch's father, Charles Zi Britannia exiles both Lelouch and his little crippled sister Nunnally to Japan as political pawns. After this, the movie summarizes Britannia taking over Japan and renaming it Area 11. Lelouch, now filled with rage, declares that he will destroy Britannia. The movie then recaps most of the events that occur from episodes 1-17 with several small changes that deviate away from the anime, thus making the Code Geass recap film universe an alternate timeline. Production Release It first was released in Japan on 2017-10-21. FUNimation licensed the movie to be released in cinemas in Australia and New Zealand (via Madman Entertainment) from 2018-02-15 and later cinemas in the UK and Ireland from 2018-03-21. Gallery Code Geass Hangyaku no Lelouch I - Koudou - COLORS|Opening See Also *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion (Original) Changes From The Original * In the beginning Lelouch and Nunnally as children are shown bidding farewell to their siblings before they head off into exile. * There is no Kallen shower scene where Lelouch deceives her into believing he is not Zero. Instead there is a scene where Kallen is on the phone with Ohgi and she says she no longer suspects Lelouch because he has a crippled sister whom he takes care for, so he cannot have time to be Zero. ** Because of this, instead of contacting Kallen on the phone to schedule their meeting at Tokyo Tower, Lelouch contacts Ohgi and meets them on the train. * Suzaku’s first encounter with Euphemia and Arthur goes differently, and the Orange Skirmish is omitted entirely. * The Saitama Ghetto Ambush is omitted. * The Order of the Black Knights is not formed until after the Battle of Narita. The Japanese Liberation Front Hotel Incident, the Refrain Drug Pin Bust, and the Battle of Port Yokosuka take place off-screen and are covered in a short montage. * Kallen's relationship with her mother is omitted. * Lelouch's meeting with Taizo Kirihara goes differently. Instead of using his Geass to outwit Kirihara's security inside Mt. Fuji, Lelouch instead meets Kirihara in a garden, where he reveals his identity out of gratitude for Kirihara's protection of Lelouch and Nunnally when they were children. Kirihara then informs Ohgi and the rest of the Black Knights that Zero is not Japanese, but commands them to trust him nonetheless. * The one who shoots Villetta Nu in the movie is Diethard Ried instead of Shirley Fenette. ** Instead of searching for evidence of Tatewaki Katase's apparent suicide during the Battle of Port Yokosuka, Ohgi finds Villetta at the docks while contemplating the revelation that Zero is not Japanese. ** Instead of discovering Lelouch's identity as Zero, at this point Villetta only has a file on Lelouch, which Diethard takes and shreds. Shirley is also unaware of Lelouch's identity at this point, but several scenes of Shirley following Lelouch into Black Knight territory only to lose sight of him are added. * Mao's arc is omitted in the movie. * Instead of learning about Suzaku killing his father from Mao, Lelouch sees a memory fragment of the incident when he touches C.C. during the Battle of Narita. * The Black Knights meet Rakshata at the Chinese Consulate. * Schneizel and Kanon are introduced earlier than in the show, in a scene where they discuss Clovis' Code-R project. Category:Movies